This disclosure relates to an electrified vehicle having a selectively chargeable battery pack. The electrified vehicle includes a human-machine interface allowing a user to set a battery charging profile in-vehicle.
The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that must be periodically charged to replenish the energy necessary to power these loads. Many electrified vehicle customers desire systems capable of quickly, efficiently, and inexpensively charging the battery pack. Some known systems charge the battery pack by drawing power from an electrical grid. In order to reduce energy costs, some of these systems only charge the battery pack when electricity is relatively inexpensive, such as during the night or other off-peak hours.